battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Indian Empire/@comment-27510151-20180125154157
Weapons development -------- A new Multirole fighter for the navy has been developed, with more weapons options and a wider diversity of missions in mind, this new aircraft will hopefully be able to live up to the navy's requirements. The HAL-20 Shark is a double seat, twin jet-engine, Multirole fighter designed by Aeronautical Development Angency and Hindustan Aeronautics Limited for the Indian Navy (with some future plans for the Airforce). The aircraft is based on the venerable Warhawk, but it's airframe has been reinforced, and stronger wings has been added which trades maneuverbility for heavier loadouts. The aircraft intergrated technologies such as relaxed static stability, fly-by-wire control system, multi-mode radar, intergrated digital avionics system, composit material structures, and flat rated engines. The Shark has a top speed of Mach 2,1, and a range of 950km (without additional fuel tanks), and it can take up to +10/-4,5 g. The Shark will be the first true Multirole fighter to used in Necroposter times, as the IAF has mostly relied on specialized aircraft thus far. The HAL-20 Shark was developed due to a need of multi mission aircraft in the navy, that could undertake many different roles, and provide good support for the dedicated fighters and strike fighters. The projected requirement for the IAF is 504 aircraft that will be ready at all times, and 20 trainers, with 6 active naval squadrons so far. The Shark is a two engined Multirole fighter, designed with relaxed static stability for enhanced maneuverbility. It was originally intended to a successor to the Warhawk as an air superiority fighter, but that was dropped due to the introduction of the Panther, and the navy's requirements for a new Multirole fighter. The Shark has turned out to be a very flexible aircraft, that can intergrate a larger variety of guided weapons and anti shipping missiles, for multi role and multi mission capabilities. The maximum carrier payload take off capacity for the shark is 8 tons. All weapons are carried on one or more of seven hardpoints with total capacity of greater than 8,000kg: three stations under each wing and one on the under-fuselage centreline. An eighth offset station beneath the port-side intake trunk can carry a variety of pods like FLIR, IRST, laser rangefinder/designator, as can the centreline under-fuselage station and inboard pairs of wingstations. Auxiliary fuel tanks of 800 and 1,200 litres can be carried under the fuselage to extend range. An aerial refuelling probe on the starboard side of the forward fuselage can further extend range and endurance. RAFAEL's Derby fire-and-forget missile will serve as the Sharks initial medium range air-air armament. The Brahmos NG supersonic cruise/anti ship missile has also been developed for the Shark, with a total of max 3 begin carried at once. Stealth features have been designed into Shark. Being small provides an inherent degree of visual stealth, the airframe's high usage of composites (which do not reflect radar waves), a Y-duct inlet which shields the engine compressor face from probing radar waves, and the application of radar-absorbent material (RAM) coatings are intended to minimise its susceptibility to detection and tracking. The Shark has a night vision goggles (NVG)-compatible "glass cockpit", dominated by an CSIR-CSIO domestically-developed head-up display (HUD), three 5 in x 5 in multi-function displays, two Smart Standby Display Units (SSDU), and a "get-you-home" panel providing the pilot with essential flight information in case of an emergency. The displays provide information on key flight systems and controls on a need-to-know basis, along with basic flight and tactical data. The pilot interacts with onboard systems through a multifunctional keyboard and several selection panels. The CSIO developed HUD, Elbit-furnished DASH helmet-mounted display and sight (HMDS),69 and hands-on-throttle-and-stick (HOTAS) controls reduce pilot workload and increase situation awareness by allowing access to navigation and weapon-aiming information with minimal need to spend time "head down" in the cockpit. The first 20 production Shark Mk1 equipped with hybrid version of the EL/M-2032 radar. It features look-up/look-down/shoot-down modes, low/medium/high pulse repetition frequencies (PRF), platform motion compensation, doppler beam-sharpening, moving target indication(MTI), Doppler filtering, constant false alarm rate (CFAR) detection, range-Doppler ambiguity resolution, scan conversion, and online diagnostics to identify faulty processor modules. The Shark Mark IA is equipped with an improved version of the EL/M-2052 AESA radar that has been developed jointly by Elta and HAL. The electronic warfare suite is designed to enhance combat survivability during deep penetration. The EW suite is developed by the Defence Avionics Research Establishment (DARE) with support from the Defence Electronics Research Laboratory (DLRL). This EW suite, known as Mayavi, includes a radar warning receiver (RWR), Missile Approach Warning (MAW) and a Laser warning receiver (LWR) system, Infrared & Ultraviolet Missile warning sensors, self protection jammer, chaff, jaff and flares dispenser, an electronic countermeasures (ECM) suite and a towed radar decoy (TRD). The Shark is also equippable with an Infra-red search and track (IRST) sensor, which can detect and track thermal energy emissions. This system is pod-based, additional sensor pods include Drop tanks for ferry flight/extended range/loitering time, FLIR targeting pod, ECM pods, Flares/Infrared decoys dispenser pod and chaff pod, EO/IR sensor pod, LITENING targeting pods Forward looking infrared (FLIR) sensor, and a laser designator/laser rangefinder, which can be used in various capacities, including reconnaissance, training, or attack.